User blog:MrScience12/New Years Award Winners!
The winners are here! The best of 2013 lies below in these categories, and you all voted for what you believed was best. The tiebreaker votes have been counted in tonight's ceremony as well, so, without further ado, let us get the results of the award show started! Award Winners *'Best G Spin-Off' **Absorbent Days *'Best PG Spin-Off' **Pearlorette **'NOTE:' The original amount of votes was a five-way tie for said category. Yet, since Pearlorette won the tiebreaker vote, even when said votes are added in, Pearlorette is therefore the winner. *'Best PG-13 Spin-Off' **SpongeBob: Infection *'Best G Episode' **Star Author - Absorbent Days *'Best PG Episode' **Galaxies - Static *'Best PG-13 Episode' **Survivors - SpongeBob: Infection *'Best Spin-Off Writer' **MrScience12 *'Best Title Card Creator' **JellyfishJam38 *'Best Blog Series' **Something Strange - Kjjb **Absorbent Days (blog series) - MrScience12 *'Best Chat Pumper' **TopherGopher *'Best Administrator/Bureaucrat' **JCM *'Best Chat Moderator' **ILikeKrabbyPatties *'Best User' **MrScience12 *'Best Userpage' **MrScience12 **William Leonard *'Best Short' **A Brat for Pat - Absorbent Days *'Best Idea' **Episode Creation Contest - MrScience12 Honorary Mentions *IHeartSpongeBob **A friendly user to all and a best friend to others, this user was truly one of the best this community has ever had. With the willingness to take action against unruly users to the generousity of his ways, IHeartSpongeBob truly was one of the greats of our administrative community. Sadly taken away from us from a vengeful user, IHeart left a legacy matched by few users, yet his impression on us all will last us from his joining of the wiki to the fateful end of our wiki as a whole. Ever since I came to this wiki, IHeart has shown nothing but kindness and well-guided feelings to not only me, yet to all of the users he encountered. He will and will always be truely missed and a well-regarded member of our community. *ChrisGriffinXx **A user that has entertained us with his spin-off works to being a determined member of the admin community, Chris has always been able to handle problems with much ease, a trait possessed by users that pass by our wiki once, maybe twice, in an eternity. Chris understood the stance that our wiki was and still is in, and tried everything he could to get it out. Most times he succeeded, yet the gloom of inactivity perched from external sources, and his plans became less effective. In his final days of the wiki, Chris aspired to become a member of the prestigious of ranks: a bureaucrat. Sadly, his request was not approved, yet many supported. Seeing the wiki as being a place of "in-progress work", Chris decided to take a break from our home, and has ventured to other communities to allow ourselves to fix our troubles and return him with welcome arms and a prosperous community. *Cyberpunk **This spin-off has entertained us for many months and its untimely end shattered us. Yet we stayed afloat and reminisced on the good times we had while the spin-off was active. We remembered the times that a new episode was released and how it filled us with excitement and joy. As spin-offs come and go, we must remember that it holds a place in all of us. A place that can not be removed no matter how hard we try. The place where Cyberpunk lays is a place we all can remember and embrace when we want to. *The Komedy Krab **What seemed to be a potentially successful spin-off by the late IHeartSpongeBob himself was instead cancelled before its debut. The spin-off would have circled around that of a comedy standard inspired by IHeart's personal experiences itself. Yet, the difficulties of owning a spin-off catch up with all of us, and IHeart was no exception. Before it's timely debut, the spin-off had a "cancelled" template pasted right on its top margin, and thus the series never scratched the surface of creation. *The Referata Community **The members of the Referata community deserve an honorary mention as well. Despite our hostilities with their actions and their beliefs, we must remember that they were once a part of our humble community and will remain that way as long as this wiki shall stand. No one can deny that their wiki has prospered in its own way and that undeniably, they had their positive moments on our wiki. We were once their friends, their allies, or even just passed them by every other edit. A mention is an understatement on the influence they have left on our wiki and are continuing to leave as they prosper on their new namespace. Category:Blog posts